


Invisible

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Whilst interrogating a demon snide remarks hit a little too close for comfort and Dean is left wondering if you will ever really see him.





	Invisible

“You know what I want so why don’t you just save us both time and you a hell of a lot of pain by just telling me.” Dean glared at the captive demon. They had been at this dance for a few hours now and it didn’t look like this would be resolved any time soon. Turning his back on the restrained captive, Winchester strode over to the table which had a myriad of interesting sharp and incredibly painful devices. Reaching down to pick up a particularly nasty looking blade he paused as he heard the sound of a low chuckle emanate from the creature in the chair.

“Oh, I know what you want.” Spitting blood onto the floor the chuckle grew into a near maniacal laugh. Sighing heavily Dean turned, his face frozen in a mask of indifference. As he approached the chair the demon stopped his laugh abruptly and stared at his captor, a sardonic sneer on his face twisting his features into a gruesome visage. “I know exactly what, or should I say who you want.” The tiny flicker of Deans eyebrow-raising momentarily was enough of a confirmation for the wretched creature that he had hit a nerve. “The great Dean Winchester ladies and gentlemen.” Mocked the demon. “spent so much time staying under the radar, trying not to stand out that you have become transparent. Too much time pretending to be something you’re not that she has no idea who you really are and what you really feel. You’ve been trying for so long to find where your place is and you really think it might be with her? Really?” The room filled once again with the maniacal laughter as the demon threw his head back. Dean just stood glaring at him, holding onto the blade so tight his knuckles were turning white. He knew the creature was just trying to push his buttons, find a weakness to exploit but its words were scarily close to the mark. Dean was fairly sure you had feelings for Sam, and why wouldn’t she? Sam was the smart one, the sort of guy who could light up a room just by walking in. There were moments when they were all together that he felt so lonely like he just faded into the background. What he wouldn’t give for her to look at him just once like she really saw him. Raising the knife, he stabbed the monster in the thigh. Slowly twisting the blade as he pulled it out their eyes met. Dean shrugged as if this whole exchange just bored him. “Sammy, he’s all yours.” He yelled dropping the knife back down into the table. 

As he walked towards the door to leave the creature whimpered in pain, managing to hiss “I’m right aren’t I? You’ll always be invisible to her Dean Winchester.”

Walking into the library you were surprised to see Dean slumped at the desk, a half-empty bottle of whiskey in one hand and an empty glass in the other. You had thought he was otherwise engaged interrogating your latest guest. Leaning against the doorframe you watched him, drinking in every last beautiful detail. His hair was mussed up like he had spent the last few hours running his hand through it repeatedly and the way his eyes crinkled at the corners let her know that he was exhausted. The muscles in his arm flexed as he poured himself another shot. As he brought the glass up to his mouth she took in the curve of his lips, the set of his jaw. The sight of him was simply intoxicating and fighting your feelings for the elder Winchester was becoming more difficult with each passing day. Without realizing it your feet had carried you over to him and you pulled up a chair. “You planning on hoarding that or you willing to share?” Raising an eyebrow questioningly you smile warmly at your friend. He nodded in response, not meeting your eye as he poured another drink and slid the glass towards you. Your hands touched for a fraction of a second and a shot of electricity flooded through you causing your breath to catch. The sound caused him to look up and in those beautiful eyes the colour of the ocean in the midst of a storm there was such a sadness it could break your heart. Holding his gaze you reach out a hand and gently caress his cheek, longing to take away his pain, to make everything better for him. His eyes closed as he leaned into your touch. “You know you don’t need to hide things from me. You can talk to me about anything.” Your voice no more than a thick whisper as you lean in closer to him. He pulls away and takes a swig of liquor straight from the bottle, putting his barriers back up but you are not about to let this drop. “Hear me out, there’s so much more to life than what you’re feeling now. I see you, Dean Winchester, you don’t need to carry the weight of the world, let me share it.”

Slowly he placed the bottle down on the table and frowned. “What did you say?”

“That…that you don’t need to…” you began but Dean waved a hand and quickly interrupted shaking his head.

“No, before that.”

Your brow furrows momentarily and then your expression softens as you realise what you had said and you smiled. “I see you, Dean.” No sooner were the words out of your mouth than his lips were pressed gently up against yours. Quickly getting over the initial shock your body responds, your hands reaching up, running your fingers through his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Finally breaking away from each other, almost gasping for air, your eyes slowly open and you look at the man in front of you as his relaxed smile became a broad grin. In that moment he knew that you see all of him and accept him for everything that he is.


End file.
